


【虫绿/Parksborn】六亿次心跳

by 00se_rein



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00se_rein/pseuds/00se_rein
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	【虫绿/Parksborn】六亿次心跳

哈利撑着下巴透过窗户看着彼得，后者正颇具耐心地扶着一个刚从轮椅上站起来的男孩做复建，他半弯着腰，轻柔地引导着男孩的动作。已然是傍晚天快暗了，哈利离开了窗边向彼得的办公室走去，那里也许有暗恋他的小护士“顺路”给他带的晚饭。  
彼得·帕克是一个讨厌的人。  
哈利一边走一边想着，鉴于他因为在心里评价彼得而分了神，一路上差点撞到不少来往的护士与病人。此刻正值医院忙碌的高峰期，谁都没有注意到他，哈利只得悻悻而规矩地靠边，彼得之前威胁他，如果再冒冒失失地捣乱就要把他赶出去。  
“你忍心将一个可怜人赶出他唯一的容身之所吗？”哈利控诉道，然而他的行为却与方才说出的话大相径庭，他正舒舒服服地靠在彼得办公室里的沙发上翻蜘蛛侠漫画本，末了评论了一句不相干的话题：“你为什么总穿着格子衬衫像个理工男，医生不应该都穿白大褂吗？”  
彼得连眉毛都没抬，第一百零一次纠正道：“我是复建师。”  
哈利最喜欢和他抬杠，于是说我才是复建师呢，你还没来的时候多少个病人都是托我的福才出院。  
是因为你把他们吓走了，奥斯本先生。  
哈利笑嘻嘻，没有的事啦，都是他们讹传，如果你不相信的话可以聘我做你的助手。  
这样就可以名正言顺地给你添麻烦了。哈利在心里说。  
客观而言彼得的确是一个很会受女孩子喜欢的类型，长得帅气，脾气好，业务能力强到能被这所名牌大医院专门聘来做复建师（虽然在哈利心目中是所谓的空降领导），看上去的衣冠禽兽，哈利悄悄地记笔记，随后在结尾写上一行大字，看来是可以找乐子的对象。  
哈利自认为自己是出了名的麻烦精，无论在他的朋友堆里还是彼得的皆是，他会故意在彼得有病人的时候在他的办公室里捣乱，在他喜欢的蜘蛛侠漫画里涂鸦嘲笑他幼稚，或者在他给病人做复建的时候（尤其是夜里）躲在一旁学着恐怖电影里的台词说着“我快死了”吓人，诸如此类种种。哈利每次总想着这下能把对方气走了，而结果仍是不尽如人意，彼得甚至有了一股在这里打长期工的意图。  
末了哈利却觉得自己幼稚透了，或者说，他是一个聪明人。知道这样对彼得这种怪人毫无作用之后他便放弃了，每天的娱乐除了猜测今天给他带饭的是哪个暗恋他的小姑娘，就是趴在彼得办公桌的一侧看他工作。  
哈利的脚交替着不规则地踢着凳子，哼着歌支着下巴凑近彼得，说：“啊，你是不是剪头发了，还是这样比较好看。”  
彼得目不斜视地敲键盘：“奥斯本先生，靠太近了。”  
哈利捧着脸：“你为什么总要叫我‘先生’呢，这老会给我一种你是正人君子的感觉。”  
彼得的目光终于舍得拐弯了：“难道我不是正人君子吗？”  
他的声音一点不也不像生气，甚至难得地带了一丝笑意，是哈利的错觉吗？  
哈利跳下办公桌，理直气壮地给他扳手指：“你看，你明明都说MJ不是你的女友，为什么还吊着她让她每天都给你带晚饭呢？”  
“唔，那我明天就让她不要带了。”  
“……那，还有你的那个病患，你还对人家上下其手呢。”  
这次轮到彼得哭笑不得了，他摘下眼镜叹了口气：“哈利，那是按摩。”  
彼得每次喊他名字的时候——本名，而不是奥斯本那个冷冰冰的姓氏——他那颗沉寂依旧的心才跳动起来，这太奇怪了，多奇怪呀——因为彼得是一个讨厌的人，只有哈利第一次见到他的时候觉得他像自己幼时养的金毛犬；现在，现在啊，他一点也不喜欢他。  
于是哈利不说话了，他盯着彼得，后者只是低头写病历。他立刻干脆地转身走了，出门时还故意甩上了门，效果甚微。

哈利从没想过彼得会离开的一天。奥斯本医院特聘康复师，还算半个科学家可以自由进入龙头企业的实验室做研究，这样的履历足够让他的LinkedIn介绍优秀到这辈子不愁衣食，但是他还是要搬走了，这是哈利某一天偷听到的，来者似乎是他的亲戚，两人关起门来谈了许久，傍晚的时候才看见彼得的人影。  
哈利本想直截了当地问他搬走的事情，再顺势用他一贯的性格逗他几句，总要看彼得吃瘪才高兴；但哈利没有这么干，他看见彼得笑了，是他从未见过的开心。  
彼得笑起来多好看呀，比太阳还要温暖。但他平时很少会笑，只有一次，他只对哈利那样毫无戒备地笑过一次。  
不知为何，哈利下意识地有些难过了，但他仍然挂起微笑向往常一样跳到了他的背上，双手勾住他的脖子，在他耳边笑嘻嘻地问，帕克先生，发生什么好事情了呀，难道是我们上次买的彩票中奖了？  
哈利喜欢在与他恶作剧的时候叫他帕克先生，仿佛是在回应彼得对他的称呼。平常彼得自然四两拨千斤地能与他抬杠，今天似乎不太一样了。他罕见地弯下腰把哈利放到地上，平静地看着他，他的睫毛长长的，眼睛像小鹿斑比，他说，哈利，我要走了。  
哈利眨了眨眼，好啊，你走了之后我就勉为其难帮你看着你的位置当当复建师。你去哪，什么时候回来，奥斯本可不会……  
哈利，我不会回来了。彼得打断了他的话，手抚上了他的头发似是要安慰他，但是哈利打开了他的手，在静默的空气里发出刺耳的声响。他不说话了，只是看着彼得琢磨不出喜怒，最后他轻飘飘地说，哦，好吧。  
说完他转身回房了。  
彼得盯着她的背影半晌，几乎不可见地叹了口气。他知道自己应该说点什么，但是天色暗了下来，他什么也没说。  
没有人看见哈利的眼睛红红的，和他床头小兔子玩偶的眼睛一样。他觉得自己心跳得厉害，天呀，人有这么快的心跳是不是会死，那他真的快要死了呀，为彼得·帕克而死。

第二天彼得走的很早，他没有告别，因为深知哈利喜欢睡懒觉的习性，但哈利早就醒了，他蹑手蹑脚地跟在彼得身后，看到一辆很值钱的汽车接他离开了医院，哈利有一瞬间不走自主地想跟上他的车，却怎么也无法迈出离开医院大门的那一步。  
讨厌的医院。他咕哝了一声便飘回复建室。他一整晚都没睡，而现在却只想躺在床上，靠着彼得给他买的兔子玩偶，什么都不管地睡上一觉。  
他醒来时已经是下午了。彼得算不算不告而别，他留下了许多书，其中就包括哈利恶作剧涂鸦的那本，他看着自己的手笔无声地笑了。  
彼得是一个周到的人，他拜托了奥斯本集团的总裁，医院的院长诺曼·奥斯本保留他在复建室的摆设与书籍——而本来即使他不这么说，也没有人会去复建室的，因为闹鬼。  
闹鬼吗，哈利一想到曾经那些被他吓得哭爹喊娘的人就乐不可支，笑得浑身发抖，他觉得这辈子都没有这么笑过了，直到他发现自己哭了，几滴泪穿过他透明的身体滴到地毯上，形成一个转瞬即逝的圆点。  
他会想起彼得临走前的笑，是送给格温·史黛西的，他的未婚妻，一年前因为意外坠楼摔断了肋骨，这就是为什么彼得拼了命要来奥斯本，只是为了她能得到最顶尖的医疗，能活下来。  
哈利呢？哈利也想活，可惜他可没有史黛西小姐的好运气，两年前他从奥斯本医院的顶楼一跃而下，没有救他的蜘蛛侠，从此被困在这里，昔日风光无限的奥斯本小少爷就此变成了一个孤魂野鬼——哦，至少比天天对着诺曼好，起码他在这里遇到了彼得。  
其实这不是哈利第一次见彼得，他们第一次见面是小时候，那时哈利的母亲还没有去世，他还是众星捧月的小王子；彼得是他父亲旧友的儿子，在哈利的生日会上彼得跟在他身后流着鼻涕软软地喊他哈利哈利，那只金毛犬绕着他摇尾巴；最后他们分别时彼得拉着他的衣角——尽管那是他们初次见面——认真地说，哈利，我喜欢你，你是我最好的朋友，我会再来找你的。  
那句话炙热如火，让哈利的心跳了六亿次，只为了铭记六秒的离别。  
而此刻彼得离开了，他不曾记得哈利，于是去往遥远，哈利触不可及的霓虹灯下，与他心爱的姑娘结婚，亲吻。  
哈利还想继续等，彼得也许永远不会回来，也许明天就回来。明天明天明天，他有无数个明天呀，好像是有人告诉他他的幸福在远方，让他心甘情愿地跳进柏拉图幻境里，那虚无缥缈的声音告诉他，彼得会回来的，会回来的。


End file.
